Her Diamonds
by Emma Ro
Summary: They were her diamonds. The shining points in her life after tragedy. O/S.


Thanks for sticking with me through this long break. Here is one of eight one-shots that I wrote; these will be the last of my writing except for my collab with Frankielynn (which is still in the works and will take awhile to get out).

Thank you to the wonderful twilightladies1 and Edward'sMyObsession1971, who preread this for me, and the amazing idealskeptic, who beta'd.

* * *

**Her Diamonds**

It had been a year since the fight with the Volturi. A year since we lost Edward and Esme.

I sat in the bay window, remembering that day, as I watched Carlisle swinging with Renesmee in the swing on the back porch.

It all started when Caius had attacked, even as the Volturi's witnesses ran away. Carlisle and Emmett had taken him down as Alice and Jasper took down Aro. I had all of my family and friends under my shield but that did little in the way of protection to me and my body. As a vampire, I should have been aware of Felix coming up behind me but I was concentrating too hard on my shield.

Edward stopped him from getting to me but he wasn't able to take him on by himself. At the sound of Edward's yell, I turned, and watched horrified as Felix ripped Edward's head off and threw it into the fire. I flew into a rage. Rosalie came to my help, and together we took him down.

I heard Renesmee scream a second before I started running. Jacob had set her on the ground and was fighting both Alec and Jane. It took me a minute to realize that Demetri was heading straight for her, while we were all distracted. Esme came to her rescue, putting herself between them.

Rose and I were running as fast as we could, trying to get to them across the field. We watched as Demetri got the advantage and wrapped his arm around Esme's neck. As her head flew, Jacob came from behind, having taken down both Jane and Alec with the help of Leah, and took Demetri's head off as well.

When the fight was over, and our losses counted, we could finally grieve. All our friends, save the Denali coven, had left us alone with our grief. I sat on the floor with Renesmee cuddled into my body. We sobbed together, her tears flowing down her cheeks soaking into my shirt.

Carlisle came to sit by us, wrapping us in a cocoon of his arms. Renesmee turned from my chest and burrowed into him.

"I miss Grandma and Daddy," She whispered in her tiny toddler-like voice.

Carlisle and I looked at each other, the sadness obvious on both our voices.

"We do too."

…

A year later, although things were much better, we still found every day tough. Rose walked into the room and sat down with me.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm ok. It's gonna be a hard day no matter what, but I'm doing ok for now."

"How are Carlisle and Renesmee?"

"Carlisle has been quiet but then again, so have I. Renesmee … she seems to be doing well. I know she knows what day it is and I know she misses them but I think she's happy, content."

"Ok, well Em, Al, Jas, and I are thinking about going for a weekend hunt to Alaska, giving you guys some time alone. How does that sound?"

"None of you have to leave, but if that's what you want, it's fine. I know Jas might appreciate the break from this weekend's emotions. Go have some fun."

She hugged me tight before running out of the room. A moment later, I heard them leave in Emmett's Jeep.

I turned back to the scene outside of the window. Renesmee had fallen asleep in Carlisle's arms. I smiled down at them just as Carlisle looked up at me in the window.

We stared at each other for a moment, smiling.

I got up from my seat and walked down the stairs and out the back of the house.

"Everyone left for the weekend."

"I heard," Carlisle responded.

"Do you want me to take her? I can put her down in her room then come back out?"

He shrugged slightly, peeking down at the sleeping girl. "If you'd like."

I picked her up out of his arms and turned around with her. I sat down in Carlisle's lap with Renesmee in my own.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Perfect." Carlisle kissed the side of my head as I thought back to the last year. Both of our lives were broken, our mates taken from us, but together we found our way past the heartache and into each other's arms.

I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, looking into his face. He kissed my lips lightly before looking down at the still sleeping girl. We had plans to have Carlisle adopt her after we got married. We would be a complete family once again. They were my diamonds, the bright spots in my existence. The loves I'd never thought I'd find. And I was grateful for them everyday.


End file.
